Torn
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: You loved her. She was happy with somebody else. You knew you loved her enough to let her be happy. But you were stuck in between her happiness and yours. You were torn.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard. Being friends with Chloe Beale. Especially when she is constantly touching you and flirting with you. But even though she threw you winks, and gave you small kisses on the cheek, she was still with that dumb prick Tom. All you wanted to do was tell Aubrey to unleash her wolves at him. But as cliché as it sounds, you want Chloe to be happy because you love her that much. And if being with self-centered Tom makes her happy, then so be it.

You were walking back from your most hated class, philosophy, when you saw her screaming at Tom. Inside yourself, you could feel yourself giving yourself a mental high five and smiling more than ever. Your happiness was short lived thanks to Kimmy Jin and her asian group.

The next day when you arrived at Bella's rehearsal five minutes late, much to Aubrey's dismay, you instantly acknowledged that a bubbly redhead was missing. You made a mental note to ask the uptight blonde what happened even though you had a feeling it had something to do with Chloe screaming at Tom. As the last Bella left the room you walked over to Aubrey.

"If this is about you wanting to change the set list you might as well leave." The blonde said with annoyance in her voice.

"It's not. Where's Chloe?"

"Oh she uh broke up with Tom. She's pretty upset at him, though I'm not sure why." The leader softened as she saw Beca relaxed at the thought that Chloe hadn't been hurt. "She probably won't mind if you swing by and say hi." There was a silence before Beca said her goodbye and left with the intention of cheering up the redhead.

A soft knock woke the redhead up. She hoped it wasn't Tom, but when Beca greeted her at the door she forgot all the bitter thoughts and hugged the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Nothing much. You ok?" The redhead could hear the concern in the DJ's voice.

"Never better." Chloe lied, even though she knew it was hopeless as she saw the brunette quirk an eyebrow.

"I don't think so Beale. You wouldn't have gotten out of rehearsals if you were fine. Aubrey would have hunted you down and dragged you to rehearsals." Sensing the hesitation in the redhead's eyes, the brunette walked them both over to the bed.

"Seriously Chloe, I'm here for you. What's wrong?" The petite brunette pushed softly.

"He left me. He said that he knew I had feelings for another girl and that it was gross." Even though Beca could feel her heart breaking knowing that Chloe had feelings for another girl, she still stayed in the position. Even though her head told her to run away from the redhead and escape the pain, she always listened to her mom. And her mom always said follow your heart. Right now the only thing her heart said was "You love her enough to let her go." The brunette softly whispered into the redhead's ear sweet nothings as she fell asleep in the DJ's arms.

The next week Beca ran into Chloe at the local Starbucks. They decided to sit down and catch up, seeing as Chloe was busy with graduation stuff and Beca was becoming bigger as the campus' radio host.

"Hey Chloe! What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I'm still preparing for graduation and I think I'm ready to tell my crush how I feel." The redhead decided that she would tell Beca how she felt at the Bella's party for the two seniors. She had found an apartment fifteen minutes away from the campus. Even better, it was ten minutes away from the office she was working at.

"That's great Chlo, I'm happy for you." The brunette said with an unreadable expression and sadness in her voice. However, the redhead didn't think anything of it. When they finished their coffees they bid each other farewell before separating in different directions. Beca, to the Baker Hall showers to try to get over her feelings for the redhead by bawling. Chloe, to her room to continue prepping for ways to ask the petite brunette to be her girlfriend.

When the party arrived, Chloe had noticed that Beca was avoiding her and could not think of any reasons on earth why she was. She finally noticed the brunette by herself and decided to corner her.

"What the hell Beca?! I've done nothing this past week trying to contact you but you never called or texted back! Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not Chloe."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Chloe's voice reached a volume that Beca didn't know existed. For some reason this made the pent up anger in the tiny brunette to finally be unleashed.

"Why am I avoiding you? Are you really that blind that you can't see? I've been obsessed with you since I saw you at the activities fair. I gave you hints that I liked you. You returned them. For once I felt special! But apparently you were leading me on. You flirted back at me and then ran off to that dumb prick Tom! So excuse me for avoiding you! The brunette screeched before leaving the party and a guilty redhead behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca returned to her dorm and quickly flopped over onto her bed. She started bawling even though she could feel Kimmy Jin's hatred growing quicker by the second.

"Could you keep it down over there? I'm trying to get some sleep." The cranky asian snapped. The brunette would have usually come back with a witty remark, but after what happened at the party, she didn't even want to make a mix, let alone fight with her roommate from hell. She let a grumbled whatever before falling asleep.

For the next couple of days, the Bellas spent their time either doing the last of schoolwork or trying to get the two to fact, the Bellas were even having a competition to see who could get closest and the winner got 5 bucks from each member. So far only Cynthia-Rose had gotten the two in the same room.

_"Hey Beca what's up?" Cynthia-Rose texted_

_"Nothing much. Just making some new mixes."_

_"Oh that's fun. Wanna meet me for some coffee at Starbucks in 10?"_

_"Sure why not." The brunette quickly closed her laptop and changed. On the other side of the campus Cynthia-Rose texted Chloe a message very similar to the one she had just sent to the DJ. Luckily, the redhead agreed and Cynthia-Rose gave herself a mental high five. When Cynthia-Rose arrived she was surprised to see the brunette already waiting for her, seeing as the DJ was always 5 minutes late to rehearsal. _

_"Hey Beca."_

_"Hey Cynthia-Rose!" They quietly made small talk. However, the quietness was short-lived because a certain redhead entered the coffee shop. First, Beca thought it was a mere coincidence that Chloe had decided to get coffee at the same time and day as her but quickly brushed the thought off when she saw the redhead give Cynthia-Rose a look before storming out. _

_"Did you set this up Cynthia-Rose?"_

_"__Yes. I'm sorry Beca, it's just that it's kinda sad how you guys used to be the bestest of friends and now because of a silly fight, you guys haven't spoken a word in _days_."_

_"Well it's none of your business what Chloe and I do." Beca snapped. Seeing the sad look Cynthia-Rose gave her she quickly apologized._

_"I'm sorry Cynthia-Rose. It's just that it's so hard to be friends with your crush. You probably wouldn't understand."_

_"I do actually." It instantly clicked._

_"Stacie?"_

_"You got it." The DJ couldn't help but wonder how the Bella was so comfortable with admitting her crush._

_"How do you do it C.R.?"_

_"What?"_

_"How do you act so nonchalant about your crush for Stacie?"_

_"I've just come to terms that I have feelings for her. It's a lot easier when you know that you're gay too though."_

_" I think I'm gay then. I have these feelings for Chloe that are most definetly not friendly."_

_"No kidding. Listen Beca I gotta get to class but if you do truly like Chloe like that then telling her you like her shouldn't be hard at all. You just gotta trust your heart and don't be afraid." And with that she left Beca alone in the Starbucks to think about what to do._

_After the inspiring talk, Beca actually went over to Chloe's to apologize. However, she didn't make it anywhere past the door thanks to the uptight monster Chloe called her best friend._

_"What the hell do you want Beca?" The blonde's voice was dripping with venom._

_"I actually came to see Chloe." Words couldn't describe how nervous she felt right now._

_"You must be stupid if you think I'm gonna let you see her. She has literally cried her eyes out because of you." The nervous feeling was quickly replaced with guilt inside of Beca._

_"Look I'm sorry that I hurt her Aubrey but I really need to see her. And I would love it if you could move so I can actually talk to her instead of you." With that the response the DJ got was a simple one. The white door being slammed in her face._

_After that Beca had lost hope. She truly thought she would never get to get back into Chloe's good graces. That all changed however when her movie-obsessed friend payed her a visit._

_"__Beca what's wrong?"_

_"Chloe." Thankfully, Jesse got it. He walked over to her desk and sat down with a sigh._

_"Beca you know if you don't apologize you'll never be friends with her again, let alone her girlfriend."_

_"I know I tried to apologize but the monster that Chloe calls her best friend wouldn't let me go pass their door. What do I do Jess?"_

_"First off, you need to show Aubrey that you're serious about apologizing. Secondly, don't call me Jess. Its sounds way to girly." Beca smirked._

_"I get it. I can't promise you anything about the nickname though."_

_"Ugh. Do you wanna hang out in a couple of days?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Cool! I'll text you."_

_"Hey thanks Jessie. You really are a great friend."_

_"Oh I know." Jesse stated smugly._

_"Now now Jess, we don't want to get to cocky now do we?"_

_"BECA!" Beca's fit of laughter was soon cut off by Jesse's death glare. Beca held her hands up in mock surrender before saying, "Alright alright, I won't call you Jess… for now."_

_"Not cool Becaw." Beca shot him a glare before finally pushing him out of her dorm._

A few days later, and two days before the graduation Beca found out she was supposed to meet Jesse at the local diner "The Barden Bowl." When the handsome brunette entered, Beca instantly waved grabbing his attention.

"Hey there dork."

"What's up Becaw?" The Treble knew he had won the nickname war when he saw the tiny DJ send him a startling glare. Jesse could sense that the brunette was going to say something pretty scary but was luckily interrupted by the waiter. What they both weren't expecting was that the waiter would be a very familiar redhead. The sounds of the waiter dropping her pen couldn't be heard as the movie-aholic chased after his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Hey there guys! I'd like to thank all of you guys for your support for this story. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. Don't worry! More fics will be posted as soon as possible! There will probably be a sequel to this story so keep a lookout for it! Thanks for reading!

Jesse rushed out of the small diner in search of his best friend.

"Beca?" his voice boomed through the silence of the night.

"Go away." Came a muffled reply.

"Beca." His voice was full of concern. He followed the crying which lead him to a tree. Jesse wrapped his arms around Beca before bringing her up and walking back to the car.

Back in the diner the familiar redhead, Chloe, was still stunned. She quickly went to her manager, Tom, and told him she was leaving early for the night. Although Tom would usually never let an employee leave early, he could sense the distress in the ginger's voice. Chloe quickly grabbed her items and fled the diner never looking back.

When Chloe arrived back at the dorm she shared with Aubrey, the blonde instantly knew something was wrong.

"Chloe what's wrong?" the blonde asked softly.

"Beca. I was working my shift when she showed up with Jesse."

"Oh my gosh Chlo. I'm so sorry!" The redhead knew that her friend felt sympathy for her.

"When I saw her all of my feelings came back to haunt me Brey. What do I do?"

"Maybe you should just give her some space."

"Its probably for the best."

When Beca and Jesse entered her dorm, they noticed it was free of Kimmy-Jin, thank goodness.

"Jesse, what the hell is wrong with me? I don't fall in love! Look at me now though, I'm _crying_ over a girl."

"I know Beca. Trust me."

"What do I do?"

"It should be simple if you can answer this question."

"What?"

"Would you do anything for Chloe?" Jesse asked softly. Almost instantly, Beca replied.

"Yeah of course."

"Does apologizing and asking her out count?"

"I don't know, Jesse, I just don't wanna get hurt."

"But aren't you hurting right now? You aren't with the one person that makes you the happiest. If you don't at least ask her out, you'll never know how she really feels."

"I know but what if she says no?"

"I don't doubt that she will, but if she does then at least you know you gave it your best."

"Good point, but how? Aubrey's mad at me and Chloe probably is too."

"Do something spectacular that will make them both forget what happened in the past."

The brunette spent the next day trying to think of a song to sing to the bubbly redhead. Beca had decided that she would sing to Chloe outside of her dorm and hopefully they would get to talk after that. She decided on the cover of Red.

Beca was currently standing outside of Aubrey and Chloe's dorm. Luckily, when she had told Aubrey about her plan she was nice enough to tell her Chloe's schedule and when she would be home. Finally pulling herself together, the DJ softly started strumming her guitar and the beginning chords started flowing out.

_Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving her is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all._

The door slowly opened revealing the redhead with tear-stained cheeks. When she saw Beca she smiled _softly before opening the door wider letting the brunette in._

___Losing her was blue like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody never met  
But loving her was red  
Loving her was red._

Aubrey saw the couple and left the room quietly, leaving them privacy to talk and finish the song.

_Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing her was blue like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving her was red  
Loving her was red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from her is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Red  
Loving her was red_

"Look Chloe, I'm sorry. I just didn't mean to snap at you. It's just so hard to be friends with you when all I've wanted to do was kiss you hard when you wouldn't stop your rambling. But then you ran off with Tom and I thought that you didn't actually have feelings for me. And then I went all crazy at you at the party and totally ruined our friendship. And if you would take me back as your friend. I'd love to be in that position again." And right then Beca's whole world changed. Chloe's lips crashed against her and she never felt this great before.

"You know friends would be great, but girlfriends would be even better." Beca said shyly.

"Of course."


End file.
